A true hero A true freind A true knight
by Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint
Summary: This is about my avatar and how White knight chronicles2 should have ended.  Plus this is my first fanfic so please review.


A true hero a true friend a knight

Disclaimer I do not own White Knight chronicles

_[This is in the final battle against Madoras]_

* * *

><p>They were all trying to reach Leonard but Madoras had took other him and made him his body slave. Then Madoras as a demon Knight was laughing at them.<p>

You have no power against me I shall rule the empire and all shall bow down to me.

Then Dragon [AKA my Avatar] got up and looked around.

He thought to himself how could this have happened.

I know I have a knight but it's not a proper one like Leonard's.

I'm so weak can't even do anything right.

Then he saw the demon knight come to him.

Madoras. Dragon muttered under his breath.

now You must give up child. If you do then I will glad fully end you were you stand.

He showed his sword right in front of Dragon.

But then Madoras look more closely at Dragon. there is some use for you all the pactmakers have lost their knights.

And you have the only working knight. May not be the real thing but you can be my right hand man and together we could rule this world.

The rest of the party was shocked to hear this.

Caesar. Thought there is no way Dragon is going to join that creep even if his life depended on it.

Yulie thought. I know him I mean not in that way but I know Dragon would never do something like this.

Eldore thought. If Dragon does join Madoras then I would not hate him after all he is near and looking at death.

Kara thought. He may have a fake knight. But it's the only Knight still active. But he is a good boy and would never do something like that to his friends not what I did.

Cisna thought. No he would not do that he's Leonard's friend well more of a sidekick really. But if he's anything like the other knights. Then I know he would not accept this partnership with Madoras.

Dragon looked at the others. He felt like they all wanted him to change into his knight and fight Madoras head on.

Then he breathed in and out and looked all around him. Then he said guess all the attention is on me.

Look guys he said I have been with you all the way from Balondor to sinca village and hear.

Not once have I said anything against you or disagreed with you or betrayed you to save my own skin.

Now we have come here to the end of the line and it's my turn to make the ultimate decision and Leonard's not here to make it up.

Madoras laughed good one so you will join me.

Everyone look sad and disappointed.

Then Dragon ruffled his brown spiky hair and said can I ask you something Madoras.

What said the corrupt white knight?

Do you have a family?

Madoras said I have no use for family in my new world.

That's not what I mean explained Dragon.

I'm saying in the past did you have a family before you became who you are today.

Well eh Madoras didn't get a chance to speak.

Then Dragon said I mean did you have a farther a mother a brother sister aunt uncle granddad.

Look at you now you have become some kind of corrupt being taken other someone else's body.

You don't even look like the person you used to be.

This angered Madoras.

He screamed SHUT UP.

Then at that moment everything went still.

He could hear a shock and gasp from Eldore and Caesar running but a crying Yulie and Cisna were holding him back while Kara was trying to hold back her crying but eventually started to.

Then the demon knight's sword stabbed into Dragon's front.

Then the demon knight with a bloody Dragon on the tip of his sword. Lifted Dragon so they could look at each other equally.

Dragon was bleeding very rapidly and his mouth started to have blood come out.

Then Dragon threw something at the knight. It was his green knight ark then he said threw all the blood in his mouth verto.

Madoras was now in pain WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THE LIGHT ITS BLINDING ME.

Then the evil corrupted hite knight vanished leaveing only Leonard in its place.

Then a black knight with a yellow caped and a blue sword grabbed Leonard.

Leonard awoke and said what happened.

Then he saw Dragon fall to the ground. NO! That was all Leonard could scream as he ran to him.

Soon everyone went up to him.

Leonard started to cry and said I'm so sorry he grabbed Dragon by the back.

Dragon was able to say its okay it was Madoras not you.

Then Caesar said now listen don't go dying on us I can get you the best doctors in greede. I will even spend all my money to get you every doctor in the world.

Dragon said sorry Caesar but my name might be Dragon but your Dragon sight won't work on me.

He laughed a little Caesar said yeah. But then he started to cry please don't die. I thought I lost Kara I can't lose you completely.

Then Eldore went up to Dragon and bent down to the boy.

Eldore said before you go there's one thing I would like to ask you.

What did you mean by do you have a family?

Dragon said you see I nether knew who my parents were. I was raised in the flander trail.

Leonard said wait you once lived there.

Yeah you know that cottage were Caesar used.

Caesar said that was your home wasn't it.

Yeah Replied Dragon.

I was raised by my aunt and no offence. But she was terrible to me always treated me like some kind of illness.

But when I'm with you guys I don't feel alone. I feel like you are my family and you make my life worth living.

Then Yulie came up and bent down to him.

She said what's going to happen now to you.

Then Dragon thought to himself. Well I'm not going to have another chance to say this. Hell this is why I went with her to find the moon maiden.

Yulie said Dragon before I go I wanted you to know something. He got her hands into his.

Yulie I.

But before Dragon could say anything. He then closed his eyes and fell.

Then the party grabbed him and were crying for the lost of their friend.

They couldn't see it. But there fallen friend's Knight looked as if it was crying as well.

Back at Balondor they had a funeral. Dragon was to be buried next to the king.

Of course Cyrus tried to protest where he was to be buried. But he soon accepted.

The grave was on top of the kingdom. Dragon's Knight was sitting on a giant chair and the coffin was white silver.

After that Yulie looked at the grave.

She wondered what he meant by his final words.

She thought to herself well when I first met him he was a quiet new kid. But when I got to know him more I started to like him and when we were looking for the moon maiden and he helped me and.

Then she realized something.

Then tears were falling down her face.

All this time I wanted to get Leonard to notice me. But the truth is I like Leonard but I don't love him.

Dragon Loved me. That was what he was going to tell me and oh.

Why didn't I see this? I love Dragon.

The end

* * *

><p>So my first fanfic tell me what you think about it in your reviews okay.<p> 


End file.
